


心怀信念

by ThatKup



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Religious Themes, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: 另一声饱含困意的抱怨从被子卷里传出来：“晚些再想。乖乖上床。”





	心怀信念

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Have Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249591) by [perictione (leclairage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leclairage/pseuds/perictione). 



“所以，如你所见，这是一场光谱主义式的仪式，”救护车开口讲着，从脸颊抹去一点光学镜清洗液，“我最近，嗯，在试着多妥协一些。”

为数有限的来宾群中传来几声轻笑。

“很遗憾，这些金丝银缎在漂移身上远比在我身上好看得多，”他一边继续，一边指向即将成为他火种伴侣的机体，后者正摇着头表示反对。

人群中传来一声肯定的口哨，救护车抬头便看见补天士向他们伸出两个拇指。漂移笑了出来。

救护车转转他的光镜：“我还是照自己那套牺牲精神来办事儿，所以我接下来的讲话不会像漂移刚刚说得那样华丽高尚或者令人心碎；但也不会太渎神，至少我希望不会……”

 

**数年前**

 

“呃啊，甚么情况？”漂移充电床上救护从被子卷里发出闷闷的抱怨，紧接着又是一声，“……回来充电！”

漂移此时正试图从被窝和救护车身边偷偷溜走。清晨冥想进行得越早越有助于漂移这一天的工作，但他总是失手把救护车弄醒。

“你继续睡吧，阿救。我去冥想一会儿。”

另一声饱含困意的抱怨从被子卷里传出来：“晚些再想。乖乖上床。”

漂移露出个温柔的微笑，戳了戳毯子下面可能是救护车后头雕的地方。“拒绝。我大概猜得出来，如果我总是在你的视野范围内冥想，你一定会更早厌倦我和我这套’迷信玩意’。”漂移咯咯笑道，“得努力让你多爱我几天，阿救。”

他最终从床边起身，但救护车偏偏在这时决定钻出被窝，转过身，将铺盖往下拽。这花了点儿时间。其中一回被角挂上了肩甲，还是由漂移帮忙取下来的。

“刚刚你那发声器说的是什么鬼话？”救护车一边问着一边坐起身，光学镜眯成一条缝，而话音里还带着睡眠时留下的杂音。

“啊？”漂移惊道，“我没想把你弄醒——”

“不，不是指那个。有关我会厌倦你的炉渣言论。怎么回事？”救护车此刻严肃地皱起眉甲，但同时在逐渐清醒的过程中调节他的光学镜。

“就是个玩笑话。”

“听起来可一点儿不像玩笑。你每天早上溜下床都是为了这个？找个地方悄默声地冥想，让我可以眼不见心不烦？”

漂移吐吐舌头，“我知道你不喜欢。显而易见，我不会在你面前展示这——”

“因为你觉得我会厌倦你。”救护车的唇甲抿成一线，“你觉得我会——怎么？你觉得我会因为见证了你的本性然后卷铺盖走人？”

漂移开口解释：“呃，我——不，我不是，只是——你一遍遍试图说服我改变那些思想，所以我知道你有多嫉恨这事儿。但为这件事情吵起来根本划不来。”

救护车努力将一条胳膊从被单里抽出，随后抓起漂移的手把对方拽回到床边坐下。他没有松开，反而更紧地握住漂移的手。

“没错，漂移。你说的没错。我以前的确是这样想的。”救护车的眼神有些躲闪，“我想过要改变你的思想……我不知道该怎样形容这种感觉，可能是很生气或者很害怕。这个世界以前是一个——现在依然是——阴冷、荒凉、绝望，而且看上去没有公平可言的地方。我一直拘泥于这个想法，而你……”

漂移看着地板，想将自己的手抽离，但救护车不让他走。

“别，别这样，漂移，我——”救护车被自己的话噎住，“渣的，这对我来说太难了。”他心不在焉地揉过漂移的手腕。

救护车轻柔地说：“我爱你。”

漂移轻颤了一瞬，光学镜缓缓闭上。他的手在救护车的抓握下细不可为地发着抖，再一次试图抽走。

“别，漂移，别走。我知道我早就说过这话。我在试着——可不可以让我来告诉你？”

漂移微微点头。

“我不会再寄希望于他人了，漂移。我只想要你。”

漂移的光镜轻颤着重新睁开。

“我爱你的一切，你的热情，你的信仰——你的信念，”救护车微微一顿，垂下光镜，从漂移的掌根抚向拇指，“你对我的信念。”

漂移终于抬眼正视他的爱人了，仿佛再无法扯开自己的视线。他抬手触碰救护车的面甲。救护车拨开他的手，笑道：“我简直想不到别的词来形容你的行为。而且我也想不清楚你为什么这样做，或者我到底是走了什么炉渣运，但你无疑是我整个生命中最好的礼物。”

漂移抬起救护车空闲的那只手，虔诚地亲吻着手背的装甲。

救护车的脸上的笑意晃动了一下；他静视着漂移，随后继续道：“我不想你去改变。我不懂你的信仰，可能这辈子也弄不明白，但我爱它。我爱它在你身上留下的光辉。你是所有希望与光明，它们……它们很美。而我，我不过是个愤世嫉俗的老家伙，你却依旧对我怀有信念，或者——”救护车轻咳着打断自己的话，眼神又漂向一边，“——一切都是编造出来的，但即便如此我也深信不——”

漂移笑着吻上他。

他用双手捧着救护车的头雕，一遍遍亲吻他，同时向前倾身，直到救护车躺回充电床；当漂移终于决定退开，救护车则支起自己的身体，去追那副唇甲。

“你比我大不了多少，愤世嫉俗的家伙，”漂移说着，飞快地又亲吻一次救护车的唇甲，“但没错，”他退开身子，跨坐在救护车上方，随后重新握住医生的手，吻过一个个指节，“我相信你。”

漂移将嘴唇停在救护车张开的掌心，留下一个轻柔的吻。

“我对你的信念胜过所有。”

 

**现今**

 

“我所相信的，无非是这宇宙的存在本就是个讽刺。而这一讽刺便是……生活其实漫无目的。”救护车笑了笑，“普神是个心理医生，还是我们船上的心理医生——已经够说明我的观点了，不是么？”

知道荣格的来宾们愉快地低声交谈两句。

“我们参与这项恢弘的任务，探索历史、真相和生存的意义——我们竟然找到了——但实际上，真正的答案早已常伴于我们的漫长旅途。我现在忍不住想，可能冥冥之中那个安排着一切的某位——你还挺有幽默感。”

救护车面向漂移，抚上他的双手，紧紧握住。

“我至今不明白自己为什么参与了这个任务。毕竟幻象啊，矩阵啊，骑士团啊，这些我都不相信……但我知道我本是要逃避什么。也许是逃避赛博坦？又或者，逃避我那愤世嫉俗的态度？”救护车低垂着光镜，看向他们握在一起的手，“逃避我犯下的错误？”

“我早就意识到自己会崩溃，也知道离开远比留下要轻松得多。”救护车看着自己的拇指划过漂移手掌上精美的金色彩绘，作为回应，漂移的手指坚定地握住他的手腕，“但那都不重要，我这双旧得发抖的手根本不重要。我活过了相当漫长的岁月，而我生命中大部分时光都在救死扶伤，正如我所期待的那样。但故事的最后，一切都显得空虚。使它们相形逊色的并不仅仅是战争，更有你一份力。”

救护车露出一个微笑，“我踏上一段寻找生命意义的旅程。而在这段旅程中，我找到了你。”

漂移咬住自己唇甲上翘的弧度，忍不住抬头看向穹顶。

“当然，我还真的去’找’过你，这可偏离了原本的计划。”救护车向着自己的爱人微笑，眼神被柔情、坦诚与希望填满，“并且，我找到你了。你是独一无二的。每当我们相遇——这四百多万年中的每一次——你总会使我惊异惊喜，让我眼前一亮，又在我的脑海里刻下不可磨灭的回忆。”

“我不信光谱教，不信指引之手，也不在乎矩阵是如何运作的，”救护车将飘逸的双手拉向他的胸前、他的火种前。他轻轻地说：“你便是我生命的意义。”

这间挤满友人与相爱之人的房间安静异常，皆在等待。救护车松开漂移的手，转而将彼此拉紧，几乎面甲相贴。

“漂移，我也同样寄信仰、信念于你。”

漂移拥住并亲吻他的伴侣。

 

_**没有爱，一切便毫无意义。** _

_**——** **蒸汽车的救护车** _

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：perictione (leclairage)  
> 译者：巫鱼墨贼（Kup杯）  
> 校对：聚散心尘


End file.
